Pokemon: R for Revenge
by Metroidmasta
Summary: What the world of Pokemon would be like if Richie, mad for victory, had made the trainer Red look like an abuser of Pokemon before their battle in the Indigo League? Red flees to Silver Cave, and is hungry for revenge. Darker look rated T. Chapter3 added!
1. Prologue

Author's Notes-This has so far been a really fun project for me. I've always wanted to take a much darker, more twisted look into the mysteries of the Pokemon universe, and this fic is exactly that. It's based on both the TV series, video games, and even the more adult mangas about the Pokemon timeline, all meshed together into one story. Content is likely to get a little darker, but nothing worse than a T (although that might change down the line, who really knows? :D) Enjoy Pokemon: R for Revenge!

Prologue

Time: Unknown

Date: Unknown

Location: Silver Cave

Silver Cave-not too much is known about this mysterious cave. It houses some of the world's most powerful Pokemon, second only to the Unknown Cave in terms of the Level of the creatures housed within. The two were remarkably similar, so similar in fact that an investigation was undertaken by the members of the Rustboro Science Organization to try to find some kind of correlation between the two locations. But the two caves had one massive difference that set them apart-Silver Cave has a human inhabitant.

Just one human, among the thousands of Pokemon, but it was still a huge difference. This human had managed to get all the way to the deepest reaches of Silver Cave by himself, devoid of any tamed Pokemon to aid him.

And there, in Silver Cave's deepest room, sat that very boy-Red, the once famed Pokemon trainer. Red was sitting on a small boulder, with his chin in his hands, thinking about how far he had fallen to end up here.

How did it all begin…was it Richie? No. He was the end, but not the beginning…Team Rocket, yes that was it. Red had first stumbled on Team Rocket in Mount Moon. The were trying to steal something…moon stones? No…fossils, that was it, the Helix and Dome fossils, to recreate ruthlessly strong Pokemon. He had stopped them, and they had quickly fled. As soon as Red got out of Mount Moon, he was taken into custody by the local Police. Apparently, the Kanto Government didn't want the public to know about Team Rocket. They wanted the people to think they were just an urban myth, so that panic wouldn't spread throughout Kanto.

So he was ordered to keep silent about this, and was told that if Team Rocket struck again, he would have to come to stop them, for he was the only trainer to take them on and live.

He next found them in Celadon City, operating under the guise of a Casino. He had again defeated them, this time also taking down their leader, Giovanni. The public at large was told that the Casino had gone belly-up due to some ridiculous excuse, and the real events were covered up.

Red was getting tired at this point of keeping his exploits a secret. He knew Team Rocket was real. The Government knew Team Rocket was real. But he couldn't say a word, or he would be arrested like a common criminal.

And when Red found them again with Silph Corporation's headquarters in Saffron City taken by siege, he found that most large business owners had been informed of their existence in order to better defend themselves. Red labored for three full days to battle level after level of seemingly endless Team Rocket trainers, finally gaining the summit of the huge tower and taking out Giovanni once again. Red thought he had finally found a confident, in the form of the President of Silph Co., but he too was ordered never speak again of the events that had transpire.

Red was frustrated beyond belief. He wanted so badly to find someone to believe him, to trust in him. He wanted a friend. Red spent increasingly more time with his Pokemon than humans. They believed him, they trusted him, unlike the rest of his own race. Soon, rumors began to spread that he had lost all contact with humans. Others spread that he was going insane, thinking he could communicate with his Pokemon. Funny thing was, after all the time he spent with them, he could actually speak and understand a small amount of Pokemon dialect. That fact didn't help his image much.

Red pushed his Pokemon as hard as they could go, and farther. After almost a year spent around the realm of Kanto, he made it to the Indigo League, and there, after all that time, he found his first friend, a trainer named Richie.

Red's hands clenched into fists, and he had to force himself to calm down. Richie.

The first day of the Indigo League, Red's Pokemon were stolen from him in a last-ditch effort to keep him from ever interfering with Team Rocket again. Purely by chance, they also accidentally pick up Richie's Pokemon, thinking them to be Red's due to the Pikachu they both used.

Red and Richie retrieved their Pokemon, and together they crushed Team Rocket once and for all-or so they thought. Red was overjoyed, and he recounted in great detail his many defeats of Team Rocket with glee. Richie listened, believing every word, and sympathizing with his plight. The two were fast friends in a matter of days.

Once the Indigo League began, the two trained together day and night, both seeking to be the best, but retaining their friendship. That is, until the Fourth Round battles were drawn. Red was stunned at his matchup-we would have to face Richie.

Red took this news with a smile, however. He thought of it as a friendly test of their skills at the highest level possible, a sporting match between two friends on the big stage. Richie, however, took a different mindset. He wanted to win, and he wanted it so badly he decided he would do anything...even if it hurt Red.

The night of their battle, Team Rocket returned, tipped off by Richie where Red would be before his match. They came with everything they had left, dozens upon dozens of trainers who all attempted to keep Red from his date with destiny. Red barely managed to get out with his life, and got to his match in the nick of time by riding his Pidgeotto.

Red quickly explained the situation to Richie, showing him how beat up his Pokemon were, and how he had to have the battle postponed. He thought Richie would understand. After all, he had seen how powerful Team Rocket really was. But Richie saw his chance to make sure Red lost, and he took it.

He ran to the arena security, sobbing and blubbering, blurting out some story about how Red was demented. He told the police that he threatened him to give up, or he would make sure his Pokemon suffered. He said that his Pokemon were so exhausted because he had beaten them savagely when they couldn't perform up to his insane standards.

Red was furious. He had finally had it with all the secrecy about Team Rocket. He stormed over to the police and told them that Team Rocket had tried to kill him, and how he had fought off the villains just in time to get here.

Richie knew Team Rocket existed, but the security officer didn't.

Red recalled the fateful moment. He remembered exactly how it played out, as he had run it in his mind every day since it had happened.

The security guard looked at Richie.

"Is what he says true?' the guard asked. 'I've heard people talk about Team Rocket, and this Red guy seems serious. You're his best friend, or so it seems-is he telling the truth?'

Red looked into Richie eyes, and took a step backward. All he could see was anger, fear, and hatred.

"He's insane." Richie said evenly. "I've never even heard of Team Rocket."

Red's jaw dropped, then clenched. He understood. Richie wanted to win, at all costs.

After that, Red's life descended into a torrent of pain and agony. Richie made it all the way to the Semifinals, where he was knocked out by the future champion, and he didn't take too well to losing after what he had had to do to Red just to get there. He drove himself insane, trying to make his Pokemon powerful enough to win every competition he could.

Red was arrested, and his honor, his Trainer's License, and worst of all, his Pokemon, were taken from him. He was sentenced to never again carry Pokeballs with him-to never again be a Pokemon trainer.

Richie, in his insanity, figured that somehow Red would return to defeat him, so he hunted down and brutally slaughtered all of Red's captive Pokemon. Each of the creatures he loved so very much were murdered by Richie's powerful team. Pidgeotto, Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Primeape, and so many others...all killed. Pikachu was the only one he thought could still be alive. He had managed to escape the Poke-prison he was sent to, or so the press had said. For all Red knew, he had died in the wild.

After that, Red was released, and he fled the Kanto region altogether. He had nothing left there to go back to. He stumbled upon Silver Cave by chance, and using his Pokemon dialect, he managed to convince the powerful Pokemon to let him live there in peace. He risked a lot gambling on his shaky hold on the language, but it payed off.

Red rubbed his eyes with his left hand. He had done nothing but forage for food and water since that day. He had had no contact with the outside world for four long, lonely, years. The only thought Red had left to cling to was the thought that someday, he would find Richie, and he would pay. He wanted revenge so badly he could almost taste it. Every night he dreamt of it. Every day he thought of it. And one day, he would have it.

Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked Silver Cave, and Red was pitched off this rocky seat. He flew across his large chamber, falling dangerously close to the edge of a long stone bridge. He got up quickly, sprinting out of his room to see what had happened.

All around him, Pokemon lay either dead or unconscious. Bodies of creatures that were so savagely strong that Red was terrified of them lay sprawled all over the interior of the cave. Red observed the room, and his eyes zeroed in on the blast center. He walked forward hesitantly, picking up a small rock for a meager self-defense, and leaned over the blast site. Red's eyes opened wide at what he saw laying before him.

"Pi…pikachu…pika pi…"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Location: Pewter City

Time: 8:00 A.M.

Date: Day 1 after the Grand Announcement

Brock awoke to the sound of someone banging on the door of his home, the Pewter City Gym. He groggily checked a nearby clock, and found it to be eight o'clock sharp. He stared at it with his usual stony gaze, trying to grasp what was so crucial about today, then abruptly realized what it was. He shot up out of bed, throwing on his Leader's uniform, checking to make sure he looked alright, and strolled out to the entrance to his Gym.

The Kanto Government decided that the Indigo League, marred by the scandal surrounding the trainer Red four years ago, had fallen so far from it's original purpose that it must be shut down immidiatley. Shortly after, the circuit was disbanded, leaving seven unhappy Leaders out of a job.

Brock walked to the door of his gym with a smile, stepping lightly over several boulders that littered the arena, and did something he hadn't done in four years-he threw the doors to his Gym open wide.

"Welcome to the Pewter City Gym, contenders!" Brock said loudly. "I know it's been four years, but trust me, I've still got it! Come on…in…"

Brock trailed off as he saw who was standing in front of him. He gave the person the most hateful glare he could before stiffening straight up.

"Cut the crap, Brock." Richie said acidly. "You know why I'm here."

"You." Brock spat. "I should have known you'd be the first one. What, ruining the life of an innocent boy wasn't enough for you? I'm surprised they'd even let you compete with all the questions surrounding you."

"I was one of the first people to be told the Indigo League was reopening." Richie said with pride. "I'm the leading contender for this year's tournament."

"Is that so." Brock said flatly. "Well, come in, let's battle."

Richie followed Brock into his Gym, examining the mass amounts of dirt, grime, and cobwebs that had collected after four years of inactivity with a look of disgust on his face.

Brock walked to the far side of the Gym, turning to face Richie.

"If I wasn't bound by the damn law to accept all challengers, I'd make you leave right now." Brock said with barely controlled fury. "Or kill you for what you did to Red. He was my friend, and you destroyed his life."

"He was crazy." Richie said evenly. "He thought Team Rocket was real."

"Knock this shit off Richie!!" Brock roared. "I know Team Rocket is real!! And so do you!! Hell, four of the Gym leaders in our circuit are Rocket members! He confided in you, and you stabbed him in the back!!"

Richie glared at Brock.

"He was mental. He beat his Pokemon. He needed to be stopped."

"Have you really fallen so far into your madness that you actually believe these lies?!" Brock shouted. "That's it Richie. You destroyed his life-I'll destroy you!! STEELIX, GO!!"

Brock hurled a Pokeball into the center of the arena, and a massive steel worm exploded out of the ball. Steelix rushed over to Richie, breathing right in his tiny face.

Richie just stared straight ahead. He looked away from Steelix, examining the interior of the Gym.

"This Gym needs a makeover." Richie said, a touch of dementia in is words, and a sick smile spreading across his face. "And I'd be glad to oblige."

He reached to his belt, and without even so much as blinking at the Steelix in front of him, dropped a Pokeball in front of him.

"Mewtwo." Richie said. "I choose you."

Brock barely had time to let his eyes widen in horror before a surge of psychic energy sent his Steelix soaring backwards and into him, knocking him through the back wall of his Gym and onto a patch of bramble.

Brock recalled Steelix into his ball, and staggered back into his Gym, finally collapsing on the floor in agony. His right arm was bent at a odd angle, the lower part of the arm bent backwards and off to the left. His clothes were tattered, and thin lines of blood caused by the brambles were visible all over his chest. Richie laughed, and pointed at Brock. On command, Mewtwo floated over to Brock, and with a gesture removed a Boulder Badge from his pocket and floated it over with his mind to Richie. The Badge attached itself to the inside of his vest, and with a final sneer at the fallen leader, Richie recalled Mewtwo and walked out of the ruined Gym.

Location: Silver Cave

Time: Unknown

Date: Unknown

Red gasped, reaching down to lift the Pikachu-his Pikachu-out of the crater it's explosion had created. He felt his face begin to sting in a way he hadn't recalled feeling for almost four years; he was freely crying, his tears landing with a small crackling noise on Pikachu's charred face.

"Pikachu…you're alive." Red sobbed, his body shaking as he cried. "I thought you were killed by that bastard Richie…how did you escape?"

"(They had me held at the Rustboro Science Organization's headquarters. They were going to attempt to experiment on me to determine how you might have been able to communicate with me. When they let me out of my cage to begin, I used Explosion to destroy the entire building, then I ran.)" Pikachu choked out. "(The others…what happened to them? And what do you mean, killed?)"

Red wiped his eyes, getting control of his emotions.

"Pikachu…" Red whispered. "Richie killed all the others. They're dead."

Pikachu's eyes widened.

"I know…I know…" Red soothed him. "But don't worry. Soon I'm going to have my revenge on him, don't you worry. I'm going to make a plan. And then, once I'm ready, we're going to get him."

Pikachu looked up at Red.

"(Now.)"

"What?"

"(We're going now. We're both leaving this cave, and you're going to raise a new team of Pokemon to defeat Richie.)" Pikachu said with a determined edge in his voice. "(If you don't go now, you'll just keep sitting in this cave without anything to live for!)"

Red looked at Pikachu in surprise. He cradled his injured Pokemon in his arms, petting his soft fur, and thinking about what his Pikachu had just said.

"How did you find me?" Red asked softly, deciding to ignore the statement. "I made sure no one knew where I was going, or where I ended up."

"(Don't try to avoid it Red!)" Pikachu said angrily, coughing a little. "(You have to get over your past, or you'll have no future!)"

Red fell silent, thinking hard on what to do.

"We have to get you to a Pokemon Center." Red said, rising to his feet, with Pikachu in his arms. "There's one just outside the entrance to this place…at least, there was four years ago. After you're healed…I'll decide what to do."

Red broke into a run, dashing through the fallen bodies of assorted Misdreavus, Ursaring, and Larvitar that had been scattered everywhere after Pikachu's attack. He quickly reached the first of several ladders to come, and placing Pikachu in his vest, he bolted down it.

Red found himself in a humongous room, with a massive waterfall flowing downward in it's center. He silently cursed under his breath. There had been no easy way to get up it, let alone down it. Pikachu stirred in his vest, and Red steeled himself for what he knew what he had to do. He took a few steps back, then jumped into the waterfall with a cry of fear. Red held Pikachu close to his chest as he tumbled down three stories of cascading water, the roar of the falls drowning out all other noise the cave around him might have supplied.

After what felt like forever, Red hit the water hard, clinging to Pikachu to make sure that he didn't drift away. He felt the wind fly out of him as he sank down deep into the pool of water he had landed in. Red's head was on fire, stars dancing in front of his eyes, but he still managed to swim to the surface, barely making it to the side of the small pool.

Red set Pikachu down, clinging to both the side wall of the pool, and consciousness, by a hair. He used what strength he had left to pull himself out of the water, collapsed next to Pikachu, and let the darkness overtake him.

Red awoke to the sensation of an electric shock coursing through his body.

"YEEEEOW!!" Red yelped, jumping to his feet.

Red searched the cavern, trying to remember what he was doing outside his room, when he saw Pikachu, and it all came back to him.

"Oh shit." Red swore. "How long have I been out?!"

Pikachu smiled.

"(Just…enough energy to get…you up…)" Pikachu muttered.

Red scooped up Pikachu and sprinted in the direction of the exit.

"You shouldn't have expended that energy, Pikachu!" Red told his friend as he bolted into another, much smaller room.

Red soon came upon a group of Misdreavus, and they weren't too happy. They recognized Pikachu as the culprit who killed several of their friends and family members, and they attacked.

"(Please!! Stop! He was just defending himself!!)" Red pleaded in their language.

The Misdreavus were too enraged to even listen, and they continued to launch both physical and ghost attacks at him. A Night Shade attack hit Red square in the back of the head, and he began to hallucinate, seeing images of horror and death all around him. He let out a scream, and sprinted faster to the exit. In a few moments, the visions faded, and Red saw a glimmer of light ahead of him. He ran full tilt, punching a Larvitar in the nose to get it away from him. He jumped a mid-size boulder, sending a cloud of dust into the air, and distracting the ghost Pokemon just long enough for Red to run straight out of the exit and into the real world.

Red's eyes seared in pain as the harsh light of day struck him in the face for the first time in four years.

"Auuughh!" he cried, throwing a hand up in front of his face.

He squinted, and began to walk mostly blinded to where he remembered the Pokemon Center to be. After a few minutes of tripping over rocks and branches, Red felt his hand touch weathered and smooth stone.

He searched around the outside of the building with his hand until he discovered a pane of glass that he thought was the door, so he waved his hand in front of it to get it to slide open. It didn't budge. Red pounded on the door, trying to alert someone inside to his plight, but still no one came. Frustrated, Red kicked the glass hard, and felt it shatter into nothing.

Red opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light, and saw that the Pokemon Center was choked with weeds. The roof of the building had fallen in with age, and vines grew all over the outer walls.

Red stepped gingerly over the broken glass, Pikachu in his arms, and explored the interior of the fallen building. The reception desk was mostly intact, and the machine that healed Pokemon seemed to be working as well. The floor of the Center had deteriorated into a rubble pile of weeds and stone, and the P.C. in the corner was beat up beyond recognition, but it was still blinking.

Red waded through the destroyed building, sliding over the ruined desk to set Pikachu down on the healing machine. A few wires and patches spread out from the machine automatically, attaching to various places on Pikachu.

"Administering Treatment." The machine said. "Approximate time to completion: two hours."

"Great." Red groaned.

He trudged over to the P.C., and settled in for the long wait.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Location: Silver Cave Pokemon Center

Time: 11:47 A.M.

Date: Day Two after the Grand Announcement

Red sat down in a moldy chair in front of the semi-operational P.C. with a groan. He would have to wait two entire hours for Pikachu to get back up to full health, and he had nothing to do except try to operate a mostly ruined computer. He reached his hand down to the power button and pressed it firmly, cursing his already bad luck. The computer hummed internally, and a menu instantly came up on-screen. Red frowned. The power supply surely should have run out by now. He clicked an icon shaped like a battery on the bottom of the screen that brought up the remaining power-about an hour and a half. Red's frown changed to a grin. How could he have ever doubted modern technology?

Red's eyes wandered up to the menu. He had four options he was all too familiar with: 'My P.C.', 'Bill's P.C.', 'Professor Oak's P.C.', or the 'Pokemon League P.C.' Red clicked on the 'My P.C.' option, and a window appeared asking him to log in. He cursed again, this time loudly. He had been stripped of his license, and that no doubt meant that his I.D. was deleted as well. The Pokemon League was quite through in their deletion of trainers.

'Or are they?' Red thought with another frown.

He punched in his five-digit Pokemon Trainer's I.D., and to his surprise, a massive list of items appeared in front of him.

"Looks like the higher-ups here in Kanto don't have a clue what they're doing." Red said with a laugh. "What a surprise."

Red perused the enormous list of items he had stockpiled over his year of Pokemon training. Various evolution stones, healing and status restoring items, and utility items were all still there. Pokeballs, however, were absent. The Pokemon League got something right, I guess, Red thought. He got to the bottom of the list, and found his bicycle to still be there, as well as his fishing rod and his Itemfinder.

"Well, if I'm really going to find Richie and make him suffer, I'm going to need some of these." Red decided. "It's not like I'm going to be able to catch him without some form of transportation. And some of this other stuff will come in handy too."

He pressed the touch screen where the items he wanted were, and looked under the P.C. where the items were teleported through eagerly. After a few minutes of waiting, the machine buzzed and whirred as though angry to have been used, and then half teleported, half spat out his items: his bicycle, folded up into a compact shape, his Itemfinder, an Ultra Rod, as well as a few assorted healing and status-removing items.

"That ought to do it." Red said. "Wait…where am I gonna keep this crap?"

He got up and walked behind the counter, making sure not to touch the healing machine for fear of messing it up somehow, and kneeled down. Behind the counter, Red found several boxes of emergency medical supplies, a few cases of weapons and ammunition, and three large travel packs. Bingo. Red lifted the three backpacks out of their shelf, and two of them fell apart almost instantly. Red stuffed the surviving pack with all his supplies, one pocket for supplies, one for his delicate items, and left the bike out. As he turned to get up he paused and looked back at the items under the counter. He grabbed the box of medical supplies and equipment and added them to the backpack, and rifled through the weapons with interest. Among them was an ordinary handgun, with a small box of ammunition accompanying it, and two other larger cases of the same bullets. Red picked up the gun and examined it. To his eye, it appeared to be fully functional, and with a quick flick of a lever, confirmed it was loaded. He reached back to add it to the pack, but stopped suddenly just as he was depositing it into the main pocket.

'Can I…can I really use this?' Red asked himself mentally. 'Can I use a weapon to harm another person, even if it is Richie?'

Red started to pull his hand back, but then stopped again just as suddenly.

'Yes…yes I can. That bastard took everything from me…why shouldn't I do him the same courtesy?!'

His hand started back to the pack, then froze for a third time just as he had started to let go.

'That wouldn't make me any better than Team Rocket!' he shouted in his mind. 'I can't be like them! I fought them for so long, opposed them!'

Red 's eyes, which had been clenched shut in indecision, snapped open.

'But according to Richie…they don't exist.'

The pistol fell into pack without making a sound. The healing machine behind Red abruptly beeped loudly, causing him to jump up and swing his fists around at nothing.

"Treatment complete." The machine said, the wires and patches on his Pikachu retracting into itself.

"Faulty piece of shit…" Red muttered. "Two hours my ass."

Red approached his Pikachu and found him snoring softly.

"Still asleep? Whatever, it gives me time to check the rest of the computer, I guess." Red said to himself, walking back over to the computer and sitting down.

Red touched the 'Bill's P.C.' option, and a menu of storage boxes appeared. Red selected the first box, and found it empty. He continued to the second-also empty. Red knew that all of his Pokemon were four years dead, but he still wanted to make sure he had no Pokemon left, just in case. He continued this process until he got to the very last box. To his utter surprise, one Pokemon appeared to still be there.

Red pressed the Pokeball icon signifying a stored Pokemon, but to his dismay, the computer couldn't call up data on it. Red pressed the 'Withdraw Pokemon' option hastily, eager to see which of his Pokemon had lived. In a few short moments, the teleporter under the computer came to life, and an ancient Pokeball appeared.

Red lifted the ball up parallel to his face, blowing off a layer of dust. The ball was a standard Pokeball, rusty with years of use nonuse. With a shaking hand, Red dropped the Pokeball on the ground. The ball gave its traditional pop-whoosh sound, and in a bright flash of light…nothing appeared. Red looked at the open and empty ball dumbfounded. He lifted it again, closed it, and polished it in his shirt for several minutes.

When he lifted it again, he saw something that had been obscured before- a small lightning bolt just over the white circle in the front of the ball. Red sighed. This was the Pokeball his Pikachu had first come in, and after Red found that Pikachu didn't seem to want to go back into his home, he had dumped the empty sphere into his last box. The Pokemon League must have left it because it was empty.

"Bummer." Red said dejectedly.

He squeezed the ball, and it shrank down to it's carrying size. Red put it into his pocket absentmindedly as he pressed the next option, which read 'Professor Oak's P.C.'. A message appeared on-screen- 'Pokedex revoked from trainer 'Red'. Professor Oak's P.C. inaccessible.' Red shook his head. He should have known.

Red looked back at his Pikachu. Still sound asleep, just like he thought. The computer beeped loudly, and Red turned back to the screen. A new option had appeared.

'Dispense new Pokedex?' the computer read.

Red lifted an eyebrow. What was this? Either that option was now available for trainers using P.C.s, or the machine was going batty. Last he had checked, there were only two Pokedex in the entire country, those belonging to Gary and himself. Maybe Professor Oak had finally mass-produced them, but no matter what, Red didn't care; it was a brilliant stroke of luck. He pressed the 'Dispense Pokedex' button, and a sleek new Pokedex, just like the one that had been taken from him years ago, came out of the teleporter. Red picked up the device and opened it. He entered his name and trainer I.D., and the machine came to life. Red smiled. It had been so long since he used one of these. He pointed it at his sleeping Pikachu, and read the data that appeared on the small screen.

Red shut the device and slid it into his back pocket. It seemed to fit perfectly. He turned back to the screen for the final option, 'Pokemon League P.C.' Red knew what awaited him, but he pressed it nonetheless. Two messages popped up. The first read, 'Trainer Red, competed in 57th Annual Indigo League. Disqualified in the Quarter-Finals for various crimes against his Pokemon, and the state.'

Red scoffed. He had done nothing to harm the state, unless they blamed him for Pikachu blowing up the R.S.O's headquarters. He read the second message. 'Attention Trainer Red! The Indigo League Circuit has been reinstated. The 58th Annual Indigo League will commence in six month's time at Indigo Plateau. In addition, time will henceforth be dated in the era of either Before Grand Announcement, (B.G.A.), or Post-Grand Announcement, (P.G.A.). The Indigo League hopes to see you in six month's time!'

Red stared at the screen for a few moments before the realization hit him. The Indigo League was beginning again. Richie would be there, without a doubt. He wouldn't be able to resist the chance to finally win the Tournament. Red stood up in shock, his hands trembling at the enormous task he now knew he must undertake. He would meet Richie in battle at the Pokemon League; that fact he was certain of. But to get around Kanto in six months without a flying-type large enough to carry him in order to gather the eight Gym Badges was a nearly impossible feat. He would have to leave immediately to even stand a chance of making it in time.

On top of that, he would have to find some way to round up a new team of six Pokemon at the same time…without the aid or Pokeballs, since he couldn't use them. To tame Pokemon without a Pokeball took an astounding amount of physical and mental strength, and a great deal of luck. But Red didn't have a choice. His path was set.

Red felt the Pokeball in his pocket. He could possibly use that ball…but most likely his fingerprints had been hard-wired into the Pokeball operating system to shut down any Pokeballs he touched before he could use them, so that plan seemed like a bust.

'Now…if I head southeast from here right now, I should be able to reach Viridian City in…'

As Red contemplated his course of action, his Pikachu began to stir…

Location: Cerulean City Gym

Time: 12:57 A.M.

Date: 2-1 P.G.A.

Misty felt her entire body scream out in pain. Richie…that brutal freak of nature had beaten her Pokemon into the ground. And after they were defeated beyond imagining, she herself had been treated no better. Richie approached her fallen body, which lay slumped on the smooth floor near the large pool in the center of the Gym. He looked around in disgust.

"Is that it?" Richie asked snidely. "You'd think that in four years you'd be able to raise better Pokemon than this!"

Richie kicked Misty in unison with his final word.

"Well, that's that." Richie said. "You silly little bitch. You never stood a chance. I'll be taking that badge."

Richie bent down, and tore Misty's badge from it's place on the breast of her wetsuit. The material tore with the force of Richie's action, and it ripped open a tear across Misty's breast. Richie fitted the badge inside a small case, and then eyed Misty with a look of lust in his eye. He was staring right at the tear in Misty's suit. It had left open a window right onto her left breast. Misty flung her arms over her chest quickly, flushing in fury.

"You sick bastard." She cursed. "You have your badge, now get the fuck out of my Gym."

"I don't think so." Richie said quietly.

He started to move in Misty's direction.

"I didn't get all I wanted from that battle," Richie began, "so I'll see what…other uses I can get out of you."

As he got closer and closer to Misty, she struggled to move, but her body cried out in pain every time she so much as twitched. Starting to cry, Misty desperately cried out for her Pokemon, but they too lay limp all over the floor and pool of her Gym. As Richie finally closed down upon her, she let out a bloodcurdling scream.


End file.
